My beloved monster
by Vitanni Russha
Summary: Después de una noche entera de desvelo, y más de 200 pistas en una lista de reproducción, Hipo encuentra la canción perfecta para Astrid. One-shot. Au Moderno. Song-fic "My beloved monster" de The Eels


**La historia de "How to train your dragon" no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y de Dreamworks. Yo solamente hago uso parcial de los personajes sin fines de lucro. De la misma forma, no lo hacen ningunas de las bandas o canciones que nombro.**

Astrid es una chica ruda, eso no es secreto para nadie, al igual que el que yo sea un nerd geek adicto a Dungeons and Dragons y Skyrim. Nos conocemos desde que tenemos memoria, es una ciudad pequeña después de todo, pero nunca fuimos particularmente amigos. Es más, ni siquiera nos hablamos si no era estrictamente necesario. Lo que era bueno en parte porque… verán, ella siempre me gustó, desde que deje de creer que las niñas eran asquerosas (¡cuán equivocado estaba, Thor!), y uno de los motivos es que ella nunca se había burlado de mí. Todos lo hacían, ella era de los pocos que simplemente no reparaban en mí.

Y entonces un día todo cambió. Yo estaba tranquilo en un pasillo de la escuela escuchando música desde mis auriculares, pero no cualquier música, Power Metal. No me malentiendan, no lo escuchaba seguido, pero era una banda que combinaba Metal con música medieval y esa canción era como salida de un MMORPG en el que un caballero debe buscar la Espada Esmeralda para vencer al Señor Oscuro y… Bueno, creo que ya me estoy desviando. El punto es que uno de los mis abusadores personales, me sacó el IPod y puso la música a todo volumen, logrando que se forme un círculo de chicos a nuestro alrededor, mientras se burlaba gritando que eso parecía ser buena música, pero que al final solo era mierda geek y cosas por el estilo. De repente, justo antes de que me golpease, Astrid se metió en medio y le espetó:

— ¿¡Qué te crees hijo de puta!? ¡Eh! Si él quiere escuchar Metal o a la zorra de tu novia cantando en la ducha ¡es su puto problema!

Luego le quitó mi IPod de las manos y gritó un par más de cosas a él y algunas cuantas a los que se hacían de público. Cuando la mayoría se dispersó se volteó y me dijo:

— No te malentiendas, sólo fue un… asunto de lealtad al género supongo. Metal es Metal, y si no nos defendemos nosotros nadie lo hará.

—Emh, sí, tienes razón, y gracias, si no aparecías posiblemente hubiese tenido que buscar alguna manera de que mi papá no se dé cuenta del ojo morado —le conteste dudoso, pues siempre podía irse y dejarme hablando solo —. Gracias.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó señalando el dispositivo, y yo, que claramente no entendía bien a que se refería, sólo asentí con la cabeza. Sacó su celular y luego de estar un rato ocupada con ambos, me devolvió el mío—. Te pasé por Bluetooth algunos temas de Metal Celta que podrían gustarte.

Después descubrí que también agendó su número así que, luego de diez mil excusas, le hablé por Whatsapp. Está bien que esas bandas no eran mi estilo, pero tampoco estaban mal una vez que te acostumbrabas. La verdad es que yo siempre fui, y sigo siendo, del tipo de chico que aprecia ciegamente la época de los '60 hasta el 2000, con toda la música incluida (sea grunge, punk o simplemente alternativas o pop). Como sea, en persona rara vez hablábamos, mientras que por las redes sociales no había forma de hacer que paremos de escribir. Al poco tiempo comenzamos a encontrarnos en la ciudad, y juntos llegamos a un explícito acuerdo que estipulaba mantener las apariencias que tuvimos toda la vida en la escuela, pero una vez afuera éramos libres.

No pasó mucho para que seamos novios. ¿Pueden imaginar mi felicidad? O sea, yo, Hipo Haddock, el nerd, el geek, el pescado parlanchín, era novio de una metalera que era jodidamente ardiente. ¿Qué? Tengo 15 y estoy lleno de hormonas, no es mi culpa. Bueno, no del todo.

Y ahora llegamos a la actualidad. Mi problemática actualidad. Digo, todos tienen problemas, pero… Astrid está en medio del mío. Puede que no directamente, pero… ¡agh! ¡Ya me estoy volviendo loco!

Enumeraré los recientes hechos que convirtieron mi vida en una bazofia. Primero: mi escuela está organizando una exposición artística. Segundo: Dibujo, pintura y las demás artes pláticas estaban llenas para cuando fui a inscribirme. Tercero: Astrid me convenció de unirme a la exposición de música. Cuarto, y aquí comienza la verdadera cuestión: la profesora dijo que tengo la "voz perfecta" para cantar canciones graves. Quinto: tengo que cantar una canción, que debo elegir, en frente de todo el que quiera ir a la exposición. Y sí, eso incluye profesores, padres, alumnos y terceros. Y sexto: quiero que esa canción sea para Astrid, que sea especial al menos, pero no se cual pueda ser. Es difícil porque ella siendo… como ella es, no le gusta las cosas cursis, así que pensé "Oye, Hipo, porque no Should I saty or should I go? Es la canción menos romántica del planeta, pero funciona" y entonces me respondí "Estúpido, va a pensar que quiero dejarla" y así he pasado toda la noche. Los dioses me odian. ¿November rain? No. ¿Sweet child of mine? Podría ser. ¿She´s a rebel? Quizás. Y es entonces cuando lo escucho, como caído del cielo. Hace rato puse una lista de reproducción vieja en la PC para inspirarme, y ahora puedo decir que fue lo mejor que pude hace. ¡Nunca hubiese pensado en esa canción! ¡Y es tan perfecta! Rápidamente tomo mi IPod y llamo a los chicos que tienen que tocar los instrumentos mientras yo canto. Me dicen que no hay problema porque la canción es muy fácil y muy corta, y me aconsejan que comience a practicar desde ya para evitar errores, así mañana podemos ensayar juntos con la profesora.

Esto es, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo digo sin sarcasmo, jodidamente genial.

Hoy es el día de la presentación, y ahora Astrid está haciendo de guitarrista principal en el escenario. Lo hace muy bien. Creo que eso último lo pensé con una sonrisa de estúpido en el rostro, pero no importa. Ya terminaron y es mi turno. Cuando Astrid sale del escenario, pasa por nuestro lado con los demás chicos con los que tocó, y entonces aprovecho para acercarme a ella.

— Estuviste genial, Milady —le digo en tono bajo, asegurándome de que nadie escuche—. Pero ahora quiero que sepas que mi canción es para alguien… quizás la conozcas, es una chica de esta escuela ¿sabes?

— Oooh, puede que sí, pero necesito más referencias, no quiero confundirla —dice moviendo los hombros exageradamente… no malentiendan, es su forma de imitarme.

— Jajajaja, ¡oye! Yo no muevo los hombros así.

El profesor que hace de presentador anuncia que vamos a pasar al escenario, así que ella se va rápidamente hasta el público. Una vez en el escenario la busco con la mirada y encuentro sentada al lado de su mejor amiga, que supongo le guardaba la silla. Los chicos me dicen que ya están listos y comienzan a tocar. Y yo no puedo quedarme atrás.

— My beloved monster and me (_Mi amado monstruo y yo)_

We go everywhere together (_Vamos a todos lados juntos)_

Wearing a raincoat that has four sleeves (Usando un impermeable con cuatro mangas)

And gets us through any kind of weather (_Y nos lleva por cualquier clima_)

She will always be the only thing (_Ella siempre sera la única cosa_)

That comes between me and the awful sting (_Que viene en medio de mí y la fea picadura_)

That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean (_Que sale de vivir en un mundo que es tan malditamente cruel_)

My beloved monster is tough (_Mi amado monstruo es rudo_)

If she wants she could destroy you (_Si quiere podría destruirte_)

But if you lay her down for a kiss (_Pero si la acuestas para un beso_)

Her little heart, it could explode (_Su corazoncito podría explotar_)

She will always be the only thing (Ella siempre sera la única cosa)

That comes between me and the awful sting (Que viene en medio de mí y la fea picadura)

That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean (Que sale de vivir en un mundo que es tan malditamente cruel)

Ahora hay un solo musical y Astrid está tan sorprendida que realmente se ve tierna. Wow, se ve aún más linda cuando se ve tierna.

— La la la la la la la la —termino la canción con esos monosílabos mirando al piso y cuando intento volver a mirar a Astrid, ya no está.

Nos retiramos del escenario y cuando estoy punto de salir a buscarla entre el público, siento que me toman del brazo. Es ella.

Ouch, me golpeó en las costillas.

— Eso es por decirme monstruo. Y esto —se aproxima y me besa—, por todo lo demás.

Esa es mi chica


End file.
